Los no Frollos
Los no Frollos (translated The no Frollos) is the main antagonist organization in The Frollo Show. The group is based off the No-Homers Club from The Simpsons episode "Homer the Great". It starts out with Marco Antonio Regil forming the actual organization, and then Hades, Corset, and the other inhabitants of Hell, who had a smaller, but similar alliance, join it. The rest join by convincing the existing members, getting reccomended by others, or by simply tagging along. All of its members share one common goal: to destroy Frollo. The organization's base of operations is located at Marco's Soundstage, where the group was founded and where its members hatch up their schemes. History Formation During the events of Frollo Has a Bad Feeling, Hades, Scanty, Kneesocks, Quintus Lentulus Batiatus, and Best Hercules are seen playing cards in Hell, conversing on why they hate Frollo. Corset then appears and informs them of an anti-Frollo organization on Earth. This anti-Frollo organization is revealed to be Los no Frollos, located in Mexico City and formed by Marco Antonio Regil, who gives a speech to his fellow Mexicans on how much he hates Frollo. Batiatus is sent there to test Marco's strength, and Marco triumphs in combat. The other denizens of Hell appear, with Corset congratulating him and saying that they want to join forces. Marco agrees, and the alliance is set. Hans Frollo arrives and wants to join the organization, saying that he knows someone who'd love to join, but he needs a ride to get to him. Achmed Frollo and Jafar also join the organization, with the former saying that he knows someone who can give them a ride, but they need money to get to New York, where he's located. Marco throws 15,000 pesos at Achmed and Jafar with such force that it sends them all the way to New York. There, they meet up with Gwonam, who joins after some convincing by Achmed. The three fly back to Mexico City via Gwonam's magic carpet, picking up Yusuf and Umlaut on the way and reuniting The Arabian Bros. The group then flies to Germany, where Hades frees Hitler from the Führerbunker and Hitler joins the party. This gets the attention of Dmitri Frollo and Stalin, the former teleporting to Marco's soundstage to bring Hitler back to his prison, but Hitler persuades him and Stalin to unite over their hatred of Frollo and proposes a truce, which Dmitri agrees to. Yzma becomes a member of the team after Fegelein and Mephiles the Dark accidentally freed her from the sewers. She works together with Hans Frollo to resurrect Lemongrab and give Wilford Brimley his powers back, thus adding two more members to the group. As the members gather around the table to discuss their plans, the Irate Gamer joins in and immediately becomes bros with Best Hercules. Hitler introduces the group to a member of the Fatally Fabulously Fegelein Find and Fuck-up Fellowship, Krebs, whose scheme consists of going to a Subway to buy their meals, stopping in front of Frollo's House to eat, and then attacking. As the group celebrates over this plan, Stocking swoops down by surprise and tells them to scrap it. After the others mistake her presence as hostile, she says that she's here to help them on their crusade. She starts planning an attack at Frollo's birthday party, which involves sending an undercover agent to Frollo's Wednesday drinking place, Gaston's Pub, to see if Frollo is inviting any of his friends there. The undercover agent, Burgdorf, fails at his task because he decides to get drunk. Stocking, who expected incompetence, comes up with a backup plan, which involves directly attacking Frollo at his birthday party. Operation "Flushy Fight" When lunchtime strikes at Frollo's birthday party, Los no Frollos begins its first plan, named Operation "Flushy Fight". The first step involves someone going to the kitchen to steal Kronk's spinach puffs before Kronk can serve them to the guests. The person sent to the kitchen is Hitler, who failed to name five German cities in Stocking's question. Hitler successfully steals the spinach puffs, and Stocking communicates to Batiatus via walkie-talkie to start the next step. Batiatus disguises himself as a pizza man and sells "Dominus Pizza" at the front door, where Kronk purchases it. The pizza is rigged with beans, ready to give anyone who eats it some serious diarrhea. Stocking and Scanty peek through the window and watch as Frollo eats a slice, which causes Frollo to rush to the restroom, where Stocking orders Scanty to go attack him. Scanty ambushes Frollo inside, causing him to call to Gaston for help, but both are easily overwhelmed. Scanty is caught off-guard by Guile (who ate a slice of the pizza earlier) throwing a Sonic Boom at her, forcing Kneesocks to assist her sister. Guile calls for M. Bison's help, and despite them being outnumbered four to two, the Demon Sistas convince themselves that they are unstoppable until Frollo and Gaston morph into the drill of the Giga Drill BROker. Stocking appears before Guile and Bison can complete the attack, causing Guile to recall the time he and she dated. Taking advantage of this vulnerability, she destroys the quartet's attack. As the Demon Sistas advance towards the quartet, Stocking stops them and picks up a rubber chicken with the intent to humiliate them. Before she can take action, the Irate Gamer and Best Hercules drop in and try to prove their might by shooting at the four, but their horrible aim ends up breaking open the restroom lock. Leonidas and Garbage Guy, who are standing outside the door, call the rest of Frollo's allies for backup. Operation "Flashy Fight" With Operation "Flushy Fight" foiled, Stocking improvises a follow-up plan on the spot: Operation "Flashy Fight". As Stocking tells Frollo that he can still save his friends by fighting her, Leonidas and Madotsuki use this opportunity to get Stocking away, with Madotsuki knocking down Kneesocks and Leonidas knocking away one of Scanty's revolvers with a thrown spear. Madotsuki teleports herself and Stocking outside with her Medamaude effect. Stocking gives the cue for Lemongrab to provide a distraction for the heroes while Wilford Brimley explodes Ayumu Aikawa with one of his powered arrows. The grand battle starts as Wilford orders several members of Los no Frollos to break in. It is revealed through a conversation between Kneesocks and Scanty that Stocking had set up a rule that forbade the killing of innocents, instead dropping them in a cauldron called the PITy. Both Frollo's team and Los no Frollos suffer casualties throughout the battle; the members of Los no Frollos who died are Corset, Jafar, Dmitri Frollo, Hans Frollo, Batiatus, Umlaut, Achmed Frollo, Yusuf, the Irate Gamer, and Stalin, while Best Hercules is accidentally KO'd when he fell into the PITy. Marco Antonio Regil killing Jaime Maussan causes Haruhi Suzumiya to subconsciously create celestials, which start running amok across Paris. Both Frollo and Stocking agree that they can't afford mutual quarrel during this time of crisis and order their respective armies to fight them off. As Frollo prepares to leave to his assist his team, Stocking stops him, calling him out on his worst traits during his misadventures. She tells him that she doesn't want to kill him, but he must prove himself to be a righteous man by correctly answering her questions. Unbeknownst to Los no Frollos, Wilford Brimley has his own plan to achieve power for himself, only joining the organization for convenience. During his battle with Madotsuki inside the latter's dream world, he manages to consume the depths of Madotsuki's psyche, with Los no Frollos finding out that they were pawns for his scheme all along. According to an offscreen conversation by Hitler, Wilford's plan was to feed on Madotsuki's sorrows and to breed with "one of the angels" to become a powerful god. With the world now in danger, the remaining members of Los no Frollos are forced to ally with Frollo's team to storm the Wilfmension and stop Wilford. Members of Los no Frollos Leader *Stocking (current leader) *Marco Antonio Regil (former founder) *Adolf Hitler (temporary leader) Major members *Hades (Hell founder) *Corset (Hell founder) *Scanty *Kneesocks *Quintus Lentulus Batiatus *Hans Frollo *Achmed Frollo *Jafar *Gwonam *Yusuf Gaston *Umlaut *Otto Günsche *Dmitri Frollo *Joseph Stalin *Yzma *Lemongrab *Wilford Brimley (turned traitor) *Irate Gamer *Best Hercules Minor members *Spartacus (brainwashed member) *Hans Krebs *Wilhelm Burgdorf Affiliations *The Arabian Bros: Thanks to Los no Frollos, Achmed Frollo and Jafar were reunited with Gwonam, while Yusuf, Umlaut, and Yzma rejoined to help the cause. * Fatally Fabulously Fegelein Find and Fuck-up Fellowship: Thanks to Hans Frollo, Hitler and all of the other members of the bunker (Jodl, Goebbels, Günsche, Krebs, Burgdorf) joined Los no Frollos. Category:Villains Category:Los no Frollos Category:Organizations